les aventures de la chanteuse des Mugiwara
by ofechan
Summary: un nouveau membre dans l'équipage de luffy, qui cache de nombreux secrets
1. Rencontre

L équipage de chapeau de paille vient d arriver sur une nouvelle ile. Le port est suffisamment grand pour acceuillir quelques navires, des hommes, des femmes, des commercants, des enfants arpentent les ruelles de l ile.

Luffy : mina de la viande de la viande j ai faim !

Nami : comme d habitude ! écoutez moi, évitez de vous faire remarquer, sanji kun occupe-toi de faire les provisions s il te plaît avec robin et chopper

Sanji : oui ma nami swan tout ce que tu veux!

Nami : zoro va avec luffy et empêche le de faire n importe quoi tu m entends ! Moi je reste ici avec usop tout le monde est d accord

Zoro : pff j esp re qu ils ont des bars !

Usop : ah super je me sens mieux pendant un moment j ai eu comme un vertige .

Tout le monde se met en route, se melant au reste de la foule.

Zoro : Luffy attend moi, pas par là !

L : zoro j ai faim, par ici regarde il y a du monde on dirait

Z : grrrrrrrrrrr oi attend (il l attrape de justesse en voyant un groupe de marine s avancer vers l attroupement)

Les marines : circulez s il vous plait les regroupements sont interdit ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Deux hommes se disputent au beau milieu de la foule : C est pour moi qu elle chante pas pour toi bakayaro tu t es vu pourquoi elle chanterait pour toi !

"Ah messieurs de la marine s il vous pla t dite leur de s en aller ils font peur aux clients de mon bar"

La marine : allez vous deux, au poste ! Humm ça se termine toujours comme ça,  
>il est vrai que cette fille chante bien mais tout de même !<p>

Soudain on entendit une voix, des notes de musique, cette voix, ce son, l accord parfait tellement parfait que tout le monde se figea, cette chanson si triste si prenante , en était hypnotisant.

L : oi zoro tu as entendu il y a quelqu un qui chante là -bas ! Allons voir !

Les deux pirates entrent dans le bar. Une femme assise sur la scène chantait , jeune elle a surement le même age que les deux pirates, tout le monde la regarde, personne ne parle, c est comme si le temps s tait arrêté .

Luffy : elle chante bien !

( il se dirige alors vers la scène, suivi de zoro )et la regardent de plus près, elle a les yeux clairs et les cheveux long, c'est comme s' il se détachait d elle quelque chose de maléfique, une aura meurtrière, le genre d aura qui lorsqu elle vous tient ne vous lâche plus, on entend , on boit ses paroles,  
>il est difficile de détourner son regard d elle.<p>

La chanteuse s arrêta soudain, on ne la regardait plus, les deux hommes qui venaient d entrer dans le bar attirèrent l attention de la salle, ils venaient de monter sur la scène.

Luffy : nani ? Pourquoi tu t es arrête?

Elle les regardaient, qu elle que chose l attirait chez ces deux hommes, elle ne savait pas quoi mais il y avait quelque chose elle se leva : re reculez s il vous plais, descendez !  
>Elle s écria : vous n avez rien à faire ici ! puis s en alla !<p>

Tout le monde criait : revient ! Revient ! Continu ! Puis deux, trois hommes se levèrent se dirigeant Vers luffy zoro "bakayero, témé c est votre faute si elle s est arrêté de chanter !"

Z : oh ça va ! C est qu une chanteuse !

Luffy saisit une chope sur le bar avala une gorgée : c est décidé zoro je la veux dans l équipage !

Z : quoi ! luffy non non et non ! J imagine déjà la tête de pervers que fera ce putin de cuisto !

Soudain on entendit dans le foule : c est Luffy c est Monkey D luffy, mugiwara, c est lui ! et c est le chasseur de prime zoro !

Luffy tonn : oui c est moi pourquoi ?

Z perdant patience la main au ceinturon : pff vient vite il faut qu on s en aille !

Mais trop tard, la bagarre avait commencée, on entendit " leur prime est moi !"

la chanteuse qui était revenue boire un verre au bar regardait amusée la scène ! Elle souriait, jusqu à ce qu elle due éviter une bouteille volante ! à cet instant, elle prit sa guitare et sortit. zoro l ayant vu sortir profita du remue-ménage pour sortir à son tour, il ne savait pas où tait luffy mais il savait que lorsque ce dernier avait décidé quelque chose rien ne pouvait l arrêté .  
>Il décida alors de suivre la chanteuse.<p>

La nuit était tombée , les rues étaient désertes on pouvait encore entendre le bruit de la bagarre dans le bar.  
>Zoro se mit à suivre la fille. Elle marchait vite, plus vite qu il ne l aurait cru. La chanteuse l aurait-elle remarqu . Arriv un tournant, que se passait-il ? C était qui ces gars ? Il les connaissait ? Une impression de déjà vu en tout cas.<p>

Zoro :Lâchez-la !

DODODODODODO quelque chose, zoro intérieurement : qu est ce qui se passe je ne sens plus mes jambes,  
>mes bras, lâchez la il s'était endormit.<p>

Zoro se réveilla et se demande alors où il est : humm ma tête, il se retrouve face à la chanteuse

La chanteuse : Tu es réveillé , je t ai soigné tu peux partir maintenant. Je ne t ai jamais demandé de m aider,  
>j aurais très bien pu me débarrasser de ces hommes sans toi.<p>

Ah oui il se rappellait maintenant, il la suivait quand deux hommes, les deux hommes qui se bagarraient plutôt,  
>il s en souvenait, ils sont arrivé s et s en sont pris à cette fille ; il ne s attendait pas à ce que l un deux ait un pouvoir, le fruit du démon dodododododo, il s était endormit sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit excepté lancer son sabre. Il ne se souvenait pas de la suite.<p>

Zoro : Qu est ce qui s est passé quand j ai lancé mon sabre?

Chanteuse : tu as atteint le bras d un de ces idiots, il a crié et ça m a réveillé ce qui m a permis de m occuper de lui pendant que l autre lâche profitait de ton état pour te donner des coups... le temps qu il se rende compte de ce qui se passait il était déjà à moi.

Elle avait dit ça avec tellement de haine et son sourire, elle souriait, elle aimait la violence, non elle aimait faire du mal. Qui était cette fille, où était la petite fille qu il avait vue au bar chantant sous ses airs de poupée avec sa guitare,  
>Elle se leva et s approcha de lui, il n avait pas vu à qu elle point elle était jolie ni que ses traits étaient si fin, non c était bien elle ! Cette petite poupée qui chantait au bar. Elle l aida à se lever, lui tendit ses sabres et lui demanda de partir.<p>

Il essaya de se lever mais il se rassit : attend une minute dit il.

Elle lui répondit le sourire au lèvre : trop tard.

il sentit soudain et entendit au même moment une corde jouer, s enlacer autour de son cou,  
>il y avait quelque chose, d où venait cette corde, il ne l avait même pas vu arrivée. Il perdit connaissance<p>

Pendant ce temps Luffy de son côté se remettant de la bagarre alla boire un verre au bar : oi ossan c est qui la fille qui chantait ?

Ossan : ahhahahha laisse tomber gamin, elle ne traine avec personne, cette fille n aime pas les gens.

Luffy : tu ne la connais pas alors ?

Ossan : baka ! je te dit ce que je sais, tous les hommes viennent me demander toujours la même chose et je leur donne toujours la même réponse, cette fille n aime personne elle n aime que sa guitare, elle chante ici seulement quand elle le veux en échange elle ne demande qu une chose de quoi payer un logement et le droit de boire et manger quand elle veux. Ce n est pas cher payé quand tu vois que depuis qu elle chante ici, tout le monde au port connait cet endroit, des gens comme toi, des pirates voyagent et reviennent souvent ici juste pour elle,  
>juste pour l entendre chanter. Cette fille est une perle mais c est aussi un démon. Je n ai connu qu un homme qui a réussi la faire rire mais cela fait maintenant un moment qu il ne vient plus c est un pirate de son âge, elle m a dit qu ils se connaissaient depuis petit. Je sais aussi qu elle a beaucoup voyager et qu elle a beaucoup souffert.<br>Une jeune fille qui n a pas souffert ne pourrait pas aimer vagabonder comme elle le fait. Oh et il y a cet homme

L : humm ossan tu as de la viande pour moi ? et tu sais où elle vit cette fille et qui est l homme dont tu parles ?

Ossan : hein tu n as pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ?

L : cette fille sera dans mon équipage ossan alors il faut que je sache où elle vit ET QUI EST CET HOMME.

Ossan : pfff désolé je ne sais pas où elle vie, mais revient demain elle sera surement là et cet homme je ne sais rien de lui je sais juste qu elle le cherche.

Luffy après avoir mangé sortit du bar et trouva zoro par terre assit à l entrée du bar, une couverture sur les épaules. oi zoro tu dors ? Qu est-ce que tu fais l pourquoi tu n es pas rentré , tu dors depuis quand ?

Z :humm qu est-ce que ? où est-elle ? luffy ! ? Où sommes-nous ?

Luffy : hey lève-toi on part ! il faut que demain on revienne voir cette fille. Tu t es battu ? C est quoi les marques autour de ton cou ?

Zoro passa une main sur son cou, là où la corde l avait enlacée il y a quelque temps de cela, il n avait pas mal, il se sentait bien, même les coups qu il avait reçu de ces deux hommes ne lui faisaient rien.  
>Sa main passa de son cou à ses paules se posant ainsi sur la couverture que lui avait laissée la chanteuse et il sentit le parfum de la chanteuse<p>

zoro : laisse tomber cette fille, oublie la, elle n est pas faite pour notre équipage.

L : oi zoro tu as parlé avec elle ? tu sais où elle habite et comment elle s'appelle ?

Z : laisse tombé je te dis partons.

Il se leva péniblement, la couverture dans les mains, la douleur avait disparu pour laisser place à un autre sentiment plus profond, l'incompréhension. Qui était cette fille ? Pourquoi l'a-t-elle aidé, et cette corde comment se fait –il qu'il ne l'a même pas vu venir…

Ils rentrèrent sur le bateau et se mirent à raconter l'histoire au reste de l'équipage.

Zoro ne raconta pas l'histoire entre lui et la fille à quoi cela aurait-il servi de leur dire

L : c'est décidé demain j'irais voir cette fille

Sanji : ont devraient mieux t'accompagne et allez voir nous aussi cette fille.

Luffy : oui tout le monde au bar demain !

Zoro : sans moi ! Puis il s'éloigna du groupe alla s'adosser au mat avant de s'endormir avec la couverture et le parfum de la petite inconnue.

Le lendemain midi ils allèrent tous au bar, mais elle n'était pas là. Le soir ils y allèrent de nouveau, mais toujours rien.

Luffy sauta au cou du barman : ossan où est-elle ?

Ossan : elle ne reviendra pas, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait des choses à faire qu'elle quitterait le port. Je suppose que c'est suite à cette bagarre de l'autre soir. D'ailleurs je crois que votre ami l'a protégé vous lui direz merci de ma part.

Sanji : ossan s'il te plaît tu ne sais vraiment pas où elle vit ?

Ils sortirent tous déçu du bar quand une vielle femme présente dans le bar les interpella.. oi vous ? Vous êtes des amis à l'homme aux cheveux vert c'est ça ? Pourquoi vous voulez voir la chanteuse ?

Sanji alluma une cigarette : oui madame, nous sommes des amis de cheveux vert !

La vieille femme : Allez du côté de la rivière dans une heure, elle chante toujours là-bas les soirs de pleine lune.

Zoro avait rejoint le groupe d'ami qui se dirigait vers la rivière. Plus ils s'approchaient plus la voix, le son devenait clair et limpide, cette voix d'une telle pureté Zoro aurait pu le reconaitre entre mille, c'était bien la voix de la chanteuse. Les paroles de la chanson étaient tout aussi tristes que la première fois que les deux pirates avaient entendu la jeune fille. Une sorte de mélancolie se dégageait du chant mais si plaisant que s'en était déconcertant. L'on avait envie que ce son ne s'arrête jamais.

En la voyant zoro frissonna elle était allongée sur l'herbe, ses cheveux brillait par les rayons de la lune, elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Ils-approchèrent en silence, on n'entendait seulement le son de la guitare se méler à la voix de la fille.

Sanji les yeux en coeur s'exclama : waouh ! kawaiiiii !

Les autres acquiéssèrent d'un mouvement de tête.

La chanteuse cessa de jouer se tourna vers le groupe : Que me voulez-vous ? je commence à en avoir marre que vous ne cessiez de poser des questions sur moi à tout le monde.

Sa voix était si grave, ce changement entre sa voie lorsqu'elle chantait et celle qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle leur parlait était si différent que tout le monde cru qu'une autre personne était là.

En voyant leur tête elle explosa de rire, c'était un rire franc, elle se mit alors à jouer de la guitare, une mélodie sucrée, enivrante, qui n'avait rien de triste, un vent chaut souffla, une odeur de bonbon et de gâteau se fit sentir. Et les fit sourire. Nami se mis à valser avec Robin tout en rigolant, Luffy et Usop se mirent alors à les imiter, tandis que Sanji et Chopper les regardaient en applaudissant. Zoro lui, la regardait elle.

Quand elle s'en rendit compte, elle s'arrêta de jouer. Elle se leva

La chanteuse : je crois qu'il est temps pour nous tous de nous en aller cesser de me suivre, j'ai des choses à faire. Et vous avoir dans les pattes ne m'aide pas.

L : attend ! je te veux dans notre équipage !

Chanteuse : Hum tu veux quelqu'un que tu ne connais même pas dans ton équipage, quelle genre de personne es-tu ? J'aurais cru que ton ami aux cheveux vert t'aurait mieux conseillé après la nuit que nous avons passé ensemble.

Elle voulue partir mais zoro lui attrapa le bras.

C'est là qu'il la sentit et il n'était pas le seul à la sentir, cette aura meurtrière qu'il avait senti la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, cette fille était bien un démon. Elle le regarda de haut, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Chanteuse: lâche-moi tout de suite ! qui es-tu pour t'imaginer pouvoir mettre tes mains sur moi ?

Il entendit alors un son, un son qu'il avait déjà entendu, la corde, il tenta de l'éviter mais trop tard il vit cette rage dans les yeux de cette fille et ce sourire cruel.

Luffy sanji robin tous voulurent intervenir mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit entendirent des sons et sentirent une corde, une corde qui leur serrait la gorge, sans qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit.

Nami cria : arrête ! on ne te veut pas de mal arrête çaaaaaaaa !

Soudain les cordes disparurent et la chanteuse s'en alla. Au milieu du silence de la foret, la seule chose qu'on pouvait finalement entendre c'était des pleurs.

Après avoir repris leur souffle, tous se tournèrent vers le bretteur : raconte-nous tout !

S : marimo qu'as-tu fait avec cette fille, c'est à cause de toi si elle refuse de venir avec nous c'est ça hein ! Espèce de sale bretteur ! je vais te tuer !

Z : pff cuisto débile, il ne s'est rien passé entre cette fille et moi, enfin rien de ce que tu imagines !

Luffy : zoro parle !

Zoro raconta ce qui s'était passé

L : hum elle t'a sauvé, mais elle t'a attaqué après, mais elle ne t'a pas tué !

Nami : je trouve cette fille bizarre, vous avez vu comment sa voix à changer quand elle nous a parlé..

Chopper : oui c'est vrai j'ai cru que c'était quelqu'un d'autre moi

Usopp : c'est surtout ces cordes ! il faisait tellement nuit que je les ai vue au dernier moment moi ah encore un peu et je les évitaient.

C : ah ça ne m'étonne pas de toi super capitaine usopp

Usopp hihihiiihiihhhi

R : Vous avez vu son visage lorsqu'elle a lancé ces cordes autour de nos cous

Z : cette fille est un démon je l'ai dit laissez tombé, elle est différente de nous vous ne sentez pas cette aura qu'elle émet, je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé mais cette fille je vous le dit elle aime la mort.

R : peut-être, mais avez-vous vue aussi son visage lorsque nami a criée ? Cette ombre qu'elle avait, ces yeux vides ont repris vie à cet instant. C'est comme si le fait que monsieur le bretteur l'ai touché l'avait mise en transe.

S : qu'as-tu fait à cette fille !

Z : la ferme d'accord, je ne lui ai rien fait !

L : je veux cette fille !

N : bon allons lui parler, elle a dit qu'elle avait des choses à faire, ça signifie qu'elle ne va pas rester sans bouger, si l'on veut la revoir, on va se séparer, quadriller la ville et la retrouver.

La chanteuse a erré, se remémorant ces visages, ces visages sans vie, elle se retrouve devant le bar et entre…

Barman : Oi fillette ! que fait tu ici à cette heure-ci ?

Chanteuse : Je croyais que j'avais le droit de boire et manger quand je voulais..

Le vieil homme secoua la tête et regarda la jeune fille se déplacer entre les tables, tous les hommes et les femmes la regardaient c'était un de ces soirs où elle passait son temps avec les clients, elle leur posait souvent des questions, souvent les mêmes, toujours à propos d'une même personne. Le vieil homme savait car elle lui avait dit qu'elle recherchait un homme, c'était un marine d'après ce qu'elle disait il était plutôt âgé.

Mais quand la jeune fille revint au bar quelque chose avait changé le vieil homme s'en rendit compte, elle souriait, comme rarement.

Ossan : que se passe-t-il ma fille toujours à te renseigner sur ce vieil homme de la marine?

Chanteuse : ossan aide moi s'il te plaît donne-moi à boire, tu vois cet homme là-bas il sait, il peut m'aider. Enfin, celui que j'attendais est arrivé Oui !

Elle partit en chantant rejoindre l'homme et ils s'en allèrent. L'homme n'était pas très jeune, portait un uniforme de marine.

Luffy et zoro arrivèrent au bar, on pouvait entendre les clients : où est-elle allée avec ce marine, pourquoi a-t-il le droit de l'avoir, ossan rappelle la qu'elle vienne chanter ossan ! ossan !

Zoro pris par le col le barman : où est la fille et que fait-elle avec un marine ?

Ossan : désolé mais je ne sais pas je sais juste qu'elle paraissait heureuse de l'avoir trouvé, elle m'a dit cet homme je l'attendais je l'ai enfin trouvé .elle vient juste de sortir avec lui ils sont partis à gauche.

Z : luffy grouille on part à gauche

La chanteuse tenant l'homme bras dessous bras dessus s'arreta non loin du bar dans une ruelle.

Chanteuse : parle-moi où puis je le trouver ?

Marin : humm petite laisse-moi toucher ta jolie peau si douce, soit une gentille petite fille

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse saisir sa guitare l'homme se jeta sur elle et la coinca le long du mur, il n'était pas aussi sou qu'elle le pensait. Déjà elle entendait le cliquetit de son ceinture. Elle essaya de se dégager. Comment avait-elle pu se faire avoir, elle qui avait passé tant de temps auprès de ces déchets, elle lui avait pourtant fait boire des litres et des litres d'alcool.


	2. le passé de la chanteuse refait surface

Elle perdait le fil de ses idées, la situation était en train de lui échapper,  
>si elle arrivait au moins à toucher une corde, ne serai ce qu'un doigt sur ses cordes suffirait à calmer cet homme.<br>Elle se sentait prisonnière, prisonnière de cet homme et de ce pouvoir,  
>ce pouvoir qui lui faisait faire tant de cauchemars depuis qu'elle l'avait obtenue.<br>Cette scène lui rappela un gout amer et un sentiment de déjà vue.  
>Il parait que lorsque l'on sent sa mort approché, l'on revoit les moments clés de sa vie…<p>

elle se revit petite : « Aniki vient, suis moi vite cours ils arrivent… Aniki Aniki ! elle se revit,  
>elle cette toute petite chose dans les mains de ces hommes, elle eut beau appeler, crier à l'aide,<br>son frère qu'elle aimait tant ne pouvait l'aider, elle le voyait mort sous le poids des coups que lui portaient ces hommes.  
>Elle ne revit jamais son frère.<p>

Puis elle se vit dans les bras de ce vieil homme, ce vieil homme qui s'occupa d'elle la traitant comme sa fille  
>trimant tous les jours pour la nourrir comme il pouvait en ces temps de guerre.<br>Elle se rappela alors de ce soir là où il était rentré avec ce fruit tout bizarre,  
>elle se rappela de ces jours passés sans manger à regarder ledit fruit,<br>n'ayant qu'une envie : le manger et ce malgré la mise en garde du vieil homme et de ce soir  
>où elle n'avait pu résister à le croquer. Elle venait d'hériter du pouvoir du fruit du démon ZICOZICO,<p>

elle était capable de maitriser les cordes de sa guitare, tous les instruments de musique lui obéissaient,  
>elle pouvait faire de la musique avec n'importe quel instrument et sa voix s'accordait magnifiquement bien avec eux.<br>Elle découvrit aussi que la vitesse du son était un allier sur lequel elle pourrait toujours compter,  
>elle envoyait valser tous les hommes qui se mettaient sur son chemin,<br>et beaucoup avaient gouté au plaisir de la corde autour de leur cou.  
>Ses cordes l'avaient protégée tant de fois que le fait d'entendre jouer ce son et voir ces cordes se tordre autour de leur victime<br>la faisait sourire, elle aimait ce spectacle,  
>car elle avait compris que si elle se mettait à aimer ce passage à l'acte alors elle ne le redouterait plus<br>et n'hésiterait plus à l'utiliser quand il le faut ! elle avait toujours eu peur de la mort, de sa mort.

Elle se rappela de ce petit garçon qu'elle perdit de vue puis retrouva des années plus tard devenu pirate  
>et qui su lui redonner le sourire, elle se dit que ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait vu son visage.<br>Elle se rappela de la mort du vieil homme, ce sentiment d'être seul,  
>se vide qu'elle ressentait une seconde fois !<br>et de ses paroles : « pardonne-moi si je te l'avait dit tu serais partie, mais il est vivant. »  
>elle se rappela de cette promesse qu'elle c'était faite de retrouver un jour ou l'autre ou qu'il soit son frère.<br>Il était vivant lui qu'elle avait cru mort depuis tout ce temps.

Elle se rappela toutes les misères qu'elle avait vécu au cours de sa vie, de ses voyages,  
>trainant de gauche à droite, volant, mentant, trichant , toujours à la recherche d'informations sur son frère,<br>cet homme qu'elle voulait tant revoir.

Elle était devenue une de ces personnes qu'il ne vaut mieux pas avoir comme amis histoire d'éviter les ennuis ou comme ennemis ,  
>elle vivait sans attache, de port en port, elle était devenu cruelle et égoïste.<br>Sa tête valait tout de même quelque berries mais devait-elle en être fière ?  
>Qu'aurait pensé le vieil homme qui l'avait élevé s'il la voyait elle se rappela de ce jour,<br>de cette mare de sang à ses pieds, partout sur ses mains et son corps, tous ses hommes.  
>Des larmes se mirent à couler de ses joues.<p>

Elle se rappela que c'est d'ailleurs suite à ça qu'elle décida de changer de nom  
>de se couper les cheveux et de cesser de s'installer dans ce port,<br>un port plutôt grand, bien situé ou s'arrêtaient souvent de nombreux pirates  
>et quoi de mieux qu'un bar pour récolter des informations ? lieu où les hommes boivent et oublient tout.<p>

Et elle se rappela enfin de cet homme aux cheveux vert qui lui avait sauvé la vie et de ce moment à la rivière.  
>Quelle ironie elle avait failli tuer l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie.<br>L'étreinte du marine se resserrait de plus en plus,  
>elle pouvait sentir les relents d'alcool qui émanaient de sa bouche,<br>il avait déchiré son haut et baladait ses mains sur sa poitrine et elle sentait autre chose entre ses cuisses  
>Quand soudain elle le vit rêvait –elle ?<p>

L : gomugomugomu

En un mouvement il fit voler le marine, ce dernier voulant s'enfuir luffy le rattrapa et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la ville.

L : ça va ?

Zoro : oi luffy tu aurais dû me dire que tu tournais !

Chanteuse : merci

Le remue-ménage provoqué par luffy permis à l'équipage de se retrouver au même endroit,  
>sanji donna sa veste à la chanteuse et tout le monde lui demanda si elle allait bien.<p>

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car le remue-ménage avait aussi attiré les marines.  
>Ils durent partir « la chanteuse : suivez-moi ! »<p>

Elle les emmena dans une maison bien isolée des regards.  
>C'était une petite maison mais suffisamment grande pour qu'ils s'y mettent tous à l'aise,<br>c'était propre bien rangé et il y'avait même un jardin mais pas vraiment d'affaires personnels.  
>un bureau et plein de papier partout.<p>

zoro se rappela s'être retrouvé allongé seul dans cette pièce avec cette fille dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom.

Nami demanda : pourquoi te caches-tu ? tu es la victime non ?

La chanteuse : qui penses-tu que l'on croira la pauvre chanteuse d'un bar ou un bon vieux marine ?

Soudain Zoro l'attrapa par le bras de nouveau, cette fois ci elle ne riposta pas se retourna calmement.  
>« S'il te plais ! dit-elle en regardant sa main - il retira sa main-<p>

Z : quel est ton nom pirate?

La chanteuse resta bouche bée elle ne s'attendait pas à ça comment savait-il qu'elle avait été une pirate …

Chanteuse : ne me traite pas de pirate !

Z : hum ! tu ne me tromperas pas je sais reconnaitre un pirate quand j'en voit un ! Alors dit le nous !

Le regard du bretteur sur elle, la chanteuse soupira : je m'appelle Link !

Usop : moi je suis le super grand capitaine usop ! Et qu'as-tu fait pour être recherché ?

L : tu n'es pas très grand pourtant !

Sanji chopper luffy nami et robin explosèrent de rire

Usop : oi je ne parle pas de ma taille !

L : ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas la taille qui compte ! dit-elle avec un clin d'œil

Ils se mirent à rire de nouveau

Link pensa que ça faisait un moment qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien et elle sourit  
>« vous pouvez rester un moment mais partez dès demain ! »<p>

Luffy : vient avec nous ! Je recherche une musicienne pour notre équipage !

S : je m'occuperai bien de toi link swaan

N : oui on est une petite famille tu sais, ils sont gentils

Link : je ne suis pas comme vous, tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé à la rivière ne l'oublie jamais !

Elle alla au jardin, elle sentit un vent chaud sur son visage, le ciel était dégagé :  
>« la journée de demain sera une très belle journée »<p>

Zoro : oui parfaite pour prendre la mer ! ils l'avaient tous suivi dans le jardin !et s'étaient tous assit en ronde autour d'elle.

L : laisse-moi te présenter tout l'équipage lui c'est chopper le super docteur

Chopper : bakayero ne dit pas ça !

Luffy : usop le canonnier

Usop : elle sait déjà que je suis le super capitaine usop

Luffy : elle c'est Nami la navigatrice, robin l'archéologue, sanji le cuisinier

Sanji : je serais votre chevalier avant tout !

Luffy : et tu connais déjà zoro le bretteur et moi c'est luffy capitaine hihihihi  
>chacun lui fit un signe de la tête et un sourire.<p>

Link : arrêtez tout ça d'accord ! non mais qu'est ce qui cloche avec vous ?  
>Vous êtes maso c'est ça ? je crois que vous ne savez pas vraiment qui je suis.<br>Avant de m'installer ici, j'étais une pirate, j'ai menti volé triché,  
>j'ai tué de nombreuse personne et pour rien vous ENTENDEZ, JE SUIS COMME CA, J'AIME CA ,<br>les gens qui me connaissent , refusent de me fréquenter trop longtemps, je suis incontrôlable.  
>Je me suis souvent retrouvé sur des bateaux et ça se terminait toujours en bagarre partout où je passe il y'a la mort.<br>Alors PARTEZ LAISSEZ MOI, je les ai tué vous comprenez, je les ai tous tué, cette mare de sang c'était moi,  
>tout mon équipage tous mes hommes!<p>

Elle sentie cette tension, cet aura meurtrière, ce sentiment de perte de contrôle,  
>ses mains tremblaient. Soudain l'équipage de luffy vit les cordes apparaitre, suivi d'un son,<br>d'une mélodie capable de déchirer votre âme de l'intérieur, un son aigue, une âme criant de douleur.  
>Link souffrait et ses cordes le savaient mais lui obéissaient.<p>

Z : fichu corde, il sorti ses sabres ..

Sauf que les cordes n'étaient pas pour eux mais pour elle, les cordes enlacèrent le corps de Link.

Usop chopper : AHHH les cordes l'attaque ! Au secours !

Sanji : oi arrête qu'est-ce que tu fais Link ?

Nami : kami sama kami sama ! elle se fait ça à elle-même, nami était en pleur

R : elle préfère ca plutôt que de perdre totalement le contrôle comme la dernière fois.

Les corde se resserrèrent de plus en plus fort sur la chanteuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse.

Link ouvrit les yeux : ou suis-je ?

Chopper : calme toi je t'ai mis des bandages pour arrêter le sang.

Link se leva et s'écria : où suis-je chopper ? ! et pourquoi vous m'avez attaché ?

Zoro : tu es attaché pour éviter que tu bouges maintenant calme toi ! Tu es sur le bateau !

Link : quoi ? c'est une blague vous m'avez kidnappez, non mais vous êtes dingue ou quoi ?

Zoro : écoute on n'a pas eu le choix on n'avait été suivi ils ont trouvé ta maison

Les yeux de link se remplir de larme « non ! non ! tu n'es pas sérieux non ! Toutes mes recherches ! mon frère mmon frère !  
>laissez-moi il faut que j'aille dans la maison je dois y aller je dois sauver mon frère laissez moi laissez-moi !<br>elle reçu alors une gifle

Chopper : ahhh zoro tu es dingue pourquoi tu as fait ça !

Z : donne lui quelque chose elle a besoin de dormir. Il sortit.

Link ouvrit les yeux tout était calme, elle remarqua qu'elle n'était plus attaché,  
>elle se leva l'homme aux cheveux vert n'était pas là, chopper le médecin était allongé en face d'elle à côté de sa guitare.<br>Elle sortit de la cabine sans faire de bruit en prenant sa guitare.

Il faisait bon dehors elle respira l'air frais et elle se mit à pleurer elle ferma les yeux  
>et se mit à jouer et chanter. Elle chantait, chantait,<br>elle était tellement transporté qu'elle ne remarqua pas que tout l'équipage l'avait rejoint sur le pont et l'écoutait.  
>Elle cessa alors de jouer et s'essuya les yeux.<p>

Nami usop et chopper sans s'en rendre compte pleuraient eux aussi

Robin : l'histoire de cette fille dont tu parles dans ta chanson c'est la tienne n'est-ce pas ?

Link se leva puis alla donner un baiser à chacun des membres de l'équipage,  
>elle termina par zoro qui lui tendit sa couverture se retourna et dit « cette fille est morte depuis longtemps,<br>je vous remercie de m'accueillir.


End file.
